Shit's Complicated
by Shukuga
Summary: With a title so eloquently put, you cannot deny the mystique, the intrigue, the suspense! A version of Fruits's basket where...you guessed it...shit's complicated! Yaoi, by the way.
1. Well you know how it goes

I don't own Furuba. Comments, criticism, and thrown tomatoes appreciated.

Kyo was pissed. Actually, he was beyond pissed. He was livid. For what reason, he wasn't exactly sure. If he had thought rationally, he would have known that it was his fault that he had allowed the Sohma secret to get out. He had stupidly gone through the roof to taunt that stupid rat and finally beat him, at something, anything, and had allowed the small girl t o expose him. And while Yuki's jeers were warranted, Kyo never did enjoy being made a fool of. That didn't matter, however- Kyo wasn't a rational boy. His feelings would influence every decision of his, and led him to smashing the table. Smashing the table only caused Yuki to bristle with rage when the girl got hurt. This only made Kyo's blood boil and his throat constrict. When Yuki said,

"I'll fight you," the pounding of his own heart was all that he heard. He almost didn't feel the sting of the slap for a moment-almost.

"Just what I wanted to hear, girly boy!" Kyo nearly snorted at how stupid that sounded, but it was too late- he was already running towards that dirty rat full speed, trying to land a kick on Yuki's head. The boy easily dodged the obnoxious move with a simple sidestep, and Kyo's balance thrown off, he stumbled forward. Yuki caught him, and for a split second, he smiled easily. Kyo hadn't realized it before, but there were specks of silver in his purple eyes. Wait, what? Before Kyo could rationalize how ridiculous that sounded, Yuki had kicked Kyo through a door. He went over to ask the girl-Tohru- if she was okay. Although he was glad Yuki didn't stay and taunt him like he usually would, he felt nothing but contempt towards the doe-eyed brunette. Stumbling to his feet, he ran full speed into the dense vegetation, ignoring the pleas from the sickeningly concerned girl. He ran until distant storm clouds could be seen, and even after the skies opened up and his clothes were soaked and his poppy orange hair stuck to the side of his face. He ran until he had collapsed under a bridge, hearing the distant yowling of cats that always seemed to follow him. He fell into uneasy sleep, mind dredging up a memory from long ago.

holyshitnakedmen

"Kyo, don't play with your food." He looked up to see his mother, looming over him. Her voice was strained, and even though all he could see of her face was a blob, he imagined the purse in her lips, the disdain in her eyes.

"Can I go outside?" he asked, knowing the answer would be no. He asked, anyway, as he moved the fish and rice around on his plate.

"No, Kyo," she said, pausing to sigh heavily. "You know you can't." He made a face, and continued poking the small fish.

"Don't do that!" she screamed, slamming her fist into the table. His water tipped and fell, breaking the glass and sending the water everywhere. It flooded the plate, ruining the meal. She began crying quietly, hurriedly picking up the shards. Kyo reached out to help, but when he touched her hand, she jerked away. A piece of glass in her palm cut her, and she made a small gasp, wincing in pain.

"Sorry,Momma-"

"Just-just don't." His hand recoiled, hanging limply at his side.

"I'm sorry, Kyo," she said in an all too farmiliar sickeningly sweet voice. "You can go outside for a little while, as long as you stay out of the neighbor's eyes, okay?"

Kyo just silently walked out the door, trying to instill in his brain not to play with food. If he did, mommy would become upset. Once outside, he wandered around, and found a tree he wanted to climb. Slowly, he ascended the branches. Once a good twenty feet up, he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Ten minutes later, he heard a rustling in the trees. It was Yuki, the snobbish kid, and Akito. Contemplating what to do, he decided to say there silently, not wanting to get caught.

"I apologize, master."

"That's not good enough." He stepped forward, and slammed his mouth against the other young boy. Kyo stared in puzzlement. Was he choking Yuki? If not, then he was kissing him, and boys don't kiss. One time Kyo asked why mommy and daddy kissed goodbye. She had warily replied,

"It's something boys and girls do together to show love." But Yuki and Akito were both boys, making it strange. Confusion was bubbling up in Kyo, and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming in frustration. Luckily, they were done in a moment, and Akito took Yuki's hand and roughly led him to the house. Kyo stumbled down and ran home. Breathless, he ran into the house, closing the door quietly behind him-mommy didn't like the door slamming. Taking the stairs two at a time, he saw his mother staring at the wall opposite her, on the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Turning her head, Kyo continued. "Do boys kiss each other?" She stood there for a moment, mouth agape, and said,

"Kyo, that's sick. Don't talk like that!"

"But Akiko and Yuki-"

"I will not stand for any lies, Kyo. Faggotry is not tolerated in the Sohma family. It is disgusting and queer and would be a dishonor to the family as a whole. Don't ever let me hear you say something like that again."

"Yes, mommy."

holyshitnakedmen

A far off slam jarred Kyo from the once forgotten he sat up, cats piled around him, he remembered. Although Kyo hadn't exactly recalled the events of that day, he vividly remembered the repercussions. He hadn't been allowed outside for two months, and when he finally was, Kagura was furious. Her beating ended with him having to see Hatori, much to his mother's dismay. As if it had been his fault. He had never thought of it, but it would make sense if God had _that_ kind of relationship with his favorite, sick as it was. Kyo wrinkled his nose as the term girly boy took on a whole other meaning. Standing up slowly, he began walking in the general direction of Shigure's house.


	2. Plot twist when there is no plot

I don't own Furuba. Reviews, criticism and thrown tomatoes appreciated.

Yuki stood in the hall, staring at Tohru. She was mumbling that she was, in fact, fine, while Shigure sat there, observing as silently as always. After a minute or so Shigure stood, slipping into his study.

He felt scattered, in the same way as when his family visited or he saw Akito. Almost like a defense mechanism- numb, unfeeling. But he was feeling anger at his own actions, and for being so irrational. Rationality was what drove a person like Yuki. The sky could be falling, but as long as he kept his head about him, Yuki could seen his way out ofa problem. When it involved that damn cat, however, any methodical thought that he was so reliant on in day to day life was thrown out the window. And that, more than anything, was scary._  
_

The rational side of him screamed, talk to Shigure. The secret is found out, and Tohru might be punished. He knew Tohru would probably have her memory erased, just like a long time ago, with the small children. He knew it was best-the amount of baggage that came with him alone was suffocating, but with the entire family? There was a reason why very few married into the Sohma family, or even befriended it. The irrational side, the one that he could usually silence, wanted her to stay. He wanted someone to save him, and although it was unfair, he wanted someone to shoulder some of his problems. His irrational side was rather selfish, so he tried to ignore it.

He had to get away, he decided. But where to? The secret base seemed like the best approach at that point-secluded and quiet. He also like the vegetable patch. The plants would die without his supervision and nurturing, and everyone likes to feel needed, even if just a little bit. Slipping on his shoes, he heard a conversation Shigure was having on the phone.

"Tori, could you please tell Akito I'm visiting?" He briefly paused to listen to Hatori's undoubtedly irritated response at the petname.

"Oh, Ayame's there? Put him on the phone!"

At the mention of his brother's name, Yuki quietly retrieved his shoes and a light coat. He most definitely did not want to be caught listening to the singsong voice of his flamboyant elder brothers as he declared his love for Yuki for the umpteenth time. Although Yuki was level headed, there was only so much one could deal with before turning homicidal.

Opening the door carefully, Yuki turned to close it. A soft hiss to his left, and Yuki strained to hear it. A shadow was slinking away. If it was a cat or a raccoon, it could be dangerous for the vegetables. After a moment's hesitation, Yuki decided follow the thing. He had just gotten a foot on the step when the thing pounced. The wind left Yuki's lungs, as he tumbled down the few stairs towards the grass with a thud. Whatever had just jumped on Yuki could cause some major damage to the house-or the people inside.

The door had been slammed shut in Yuki's tumble down the stairs, and as he looked, he saw no animals. Yuki stood up slowly, dusting the dirt off of himself. With all the noise he made, he had anticipated someone to come in the direction of the noise. There seemed to be no one that heard him, fortunately. Yuki would never be able to live it down if someone had seen him fall down the stairs, and since there was no animal in sight, any claims of an animal attack would seem dubious at best.

Where was the animal, anyway? Looking down the path to Yuki's secret fort, he decided to follow. Multiple animal prints could be seen on the worn dirt road. Being as it was the middle of the forest, it was to be expected. No real tracks made large enough to make Yuki fall as he did, and although he hadn't seen the creature, he suspected it to be large, like a mountain lion or perhaps even a small bear.

When he got to the patch, he just saw a single set of prints. Kneeling down, Yuki realized it was the prints of a cat. Was it possible that Kyo has siched his cats on Yuki like a child? Kyo was an irrational sort, so Yuki wouldn't put it past him. Standing up, he sauntered over to see how the plants were coming along, trying to ignore the feeling of mounting unease from the weird shadow animal.

"Damn cat."

holyshitnakedmen

Kyo meandered back to the house, grumbling to himself. The fight had made him agitated, but the shower? Fucking perfect. A he kicked a fairly large rock, he grumbled,

"He's a little rat. I'd like to wipe that smug look-"

"Do you have something to say?" Kyo looked up from the ground, to see Yuki's violet and silver eyes staring back at him.

"Yeah, I've got something to say, you little-"

Yuki held up a hand, as if to dismiss him. As if he had any right.

"You know what? I don't care. It's not like I don't know what you're going to say."

"Oh yeah?" He really should work on his comebacks- or read a book or something that wouldn't make him look like a dumbass.

A look of surprise was on his face before being replaced by his trademark look of being an impassive jerk.

"Humor me, Kyo. You've said everything you could think of to me- twice."

"You're a fuckweasel." He didn't even want to know how he pulled that out of his head.

Suprisingly, a laugh bubbled out of Yuki.

"Never heard that one before. But, Kyo, don't sic a cat of yours on me next time you get pissy." What cat? The rat-no, fuckweasel- was speaking nonsense, and he was about to say a lame reply. But, Yuki had already disappeared into the vegetation.

"Fuckweasel."

holyshitnakedmen

A bit of a shitty ending, but I have an idea for the next chapter. Will follow the manga for a few more chapters, but don't worry- it will diverge soon enough. And I apologize for the excessive use of cursing in the fanfic compared to the manga, but it was a shoujo manga. Comments or ideas? Share them. If I like them, I could incorporate it into the plot.


	3. I had to create sexual tension somehow

Once he had come to the fort, Yuki felt he was being watched. The hairs on the bak of his neck stood up as watered the rows and while he uprooted the weeds poking through the soil. When he was done with that, he rubbed his hands together, rubbing off the loose soil.

"I know you're behind the large oak tree to the northeast." a sharp intake of breath, but no other indication of the person.

"I would strongly advise you coming out right now, or you might regret it when I have to drag you out here by force. Within a moment, a small child was scrambling out from behind the large oak.

"I'm sorry," the small figure said. The wind was blowing in his face, and he kept swiping at the long tendrils that seemed to be obscuring his view.

"Why are you following me, and why did you push me down the stairs?" At this, the child's lip began to quiver.

"No! That was not me, it was-!" suddenly, he jerked his head to the side.

"Oh no, why?" Its eyes looked about ready to pop out of their sockets. H grabbed for Yuiki's hand, and held on to his thumb,

"Please come! We need to hurry!" Yuki gave a skeptic glance to the young thing, who merely tugged at his thumb once more.

"I'll explain everything, but we need to go, now!" Deciding to ignore the voice of sanity in his head, Yuki took the young boy's hand. Things were a out to get interesting, and Yuki was pret sure he was going to regret it-soon.

Holyshitnakedmen

She woke to the rattling of the doorknob, early in the morning. The haziness of sleep was still not shaken, and she lay there a moment,settling into the bed. She felt as if her limbs were made of lead, her head of cotton candy spindled together.

"Mommy!" In a flash of annoyance, she crawled from under the cover. The problem would be dealt with. Soon, she would be asleep again.

Opening the door, Kyo rushed in and hugged her. Standing there in her nightgown and with a disheveled appearance, she took in his backpack and school uniform.

I have to make his lunch. But then I need to get the rice and container...the thoughts racing in her head exhausted her, so she loosened his grip and trudged back to bed. Dropping his book bag, Kyo followed in suit, cuddling against her.

"What time is it?" she asked him; if she had enough time, maybe she would fall back asleep. Maybe then the fog that had yet to leave her would disperse.

"I just got back from school, so...4:20."

That late? She had gone to bed early the night before, complaining to her husband of a headache. She woke up a few times in the middle of the night; once she had been crying. She couldn't even remember what it was about, just the choking terror and despair clawing away at her stomach.

20 hours she had been asleep, and still she wanted nothing more than to do just that. She began to touch Kyo's orange tufts absentmindedly. She felt more guilty from her lack of remorse than anything else. How she did not really care if she had failed him. She just couldn't muster the energy to do anything but stroke his hair and sing softly,

"Little kitten dancing in the meadow

Through poppy fields and sunny days

Your game of cat and mouse is all consuming

A morbid obsession, a sick craze

Intercession of the wise

The dance has been done once too much

Hesitation of those waiting in anticipation

Pawns held captive in fate's clutch" At the end of one of the many Sohm nursery rhymes, she closed her eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Kyo?"

"What is cat and mouse?"

Her mind was dragging her off to the abyss of slumber.

"A game..."

"A game of what?"

"Of indisputable outcomes..."

holyshitnakedmen

Kyo felt like he had spent the better portion of his life in this goddamn forest. He just wished the cats following him could be used as GPS or something actually useful.

He had spent an abnormally long time in forrests before, but he always knehow here he was going. Or didn't care so much about the place he was as much as where his food was heading.

And, in his infinate luck, could not find the house. And after the shower, it was going to be dark soon. This day just kept on getting better, it seemed.

"You get lost, kitty?" Kyo whipped his head around, ready to take a swing at the schmuck that called him a 'kitty'.

"Hey! Who's here?" A few moments later, and he heard nothing.

Until a snap was heard, coming from the bush to his left.

Pouncing on the shrubbery(in an ironically felie way) Kyo felt the flesh of another human. As he looked into the surprisingly familiar eyes of a small child.

"Yuki?" How was the damn thing so small?

"Moving pretty fast there, tiger." It was then Kyo realized the rather compromising position he was in with the child, who couldn't have been older than five. Kyo backed up so fast, he hit a treegrad first.

The child sauntered over, looking at Kyo in apredatory way- if you could describe it that tamely. A child's eyes should never leer like that. Ever.

Especially the child version of dirty rat bastard.

"But no, I'm not Yuuki... At least, not the Yuuki you know." The boy had kneeled down, staring at Kyo. He would have backed up even more, but there was nowhere to go-his back was already touching the tree's bark.

"Reilaa! Stop it, now!" The little thing turned his head and snarled, getting off of Kyo's lap. When had he done that?

"You are such a spoilsport, Juilaa. My lord!"

Holyshitnakedmen

As Yuki rounded another tree-they were in a forest, after all- he saw a young boy crawl off of Kyo. The cat was staring, wild eyed and scared.

When he turned to where Yuki was, a fierce blush crept up on his face.

"You...cloning ass!" Was he still trying to come up with new nicknames? Because that one just sucked. As the kid walked over to them, though, Yuki realized that the boy called Reilaa looked as if a carbon copy of him. The other one had long orange hair that matched Kyo's hair.

Yuki was officially as confused as Kyo looked-which didn't happen all too often.

Juilaa, who had sprinted all the way there, breathed heavily for a moment. Afterwards, Juilaa stood up and smoothed the pants it was wearing.

"What were you planning on saying?" The suspense was killing Yuki, but he wasn't going to let it show.

"Well-"

"We're your sex drives." Reilaa interrupted. Juilaa blanched a little bit.

Yuki had not been expected that response, not in the least.

"No, not exactly! You see, we're a combination of your hormonal balances mixed with emotional growth. We are your spiritual self, we just also help guide you."

Still in a state of relative disbelief, Kyo asked the next question.

"Why are you here?"

"God felt she should help you."

"Well, Akito's at the compound and I'm pretty sure he's a male."

Juilaa and Reilaa looked at each other for a moment before continuing.

"We're talking about god god. The almighty,powerful-"

"Enough, Rei. Basically," Juilaa said, "God felt as if she needed to intervene."

"Why now, of all times?" Yuki couldn't help but feel bitter; after all, he as no longer a child. No longer living on the compound. Still living in a cage, but a much larger one.

"She was in a compromising situation until recently."

"Well isn't that convenient," Kyo mumbled under his breath, and Yuki felt inclined to agree. The evening just kept getting weirder as time went on.

"And, to teach you lessons, until we grow to look and behave like you. Then, you will merge with us, and be a complete person." Juilaa finished, looking rather pleased.

And if that didn't just make Yuki's day peachy, the skies deciding to open up did.

1111111

Hello! Finally hit the 'why am I reading this?' part. I would have updated sooner, but I had finals. So, parents decide that means no wifi, at all. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update within the week!


	4. Maybe Life is all about Yaoi

Whenever he felt the whoosh of his blood in his ears and the thrumming of adrenaline through his racing heart and the sharp intake of breath that always felt much harsher than it should have, Kyou knew something stupid was about to happen. Namely, from himself.

He only wished he had been better at controlling the force of anger that scared even himself, when he was mad enough. It seeped into his life, sharpening his words and steeling his gazes. It helped keep the others away, though, and he was just fine with that. Other people would exasperate him, looking at him with a look of apparent disgust, or as if they expected him to know what secret signals they must be trying to convey, whatever the hell they were. But it would be best not to think too deeply about that, or he would get even more angry, and that was what scared him so much.

It did not make sense for him to be so terrified of himself, but when he tried to rationalize that he should be able to control himself better, he had to go on a long run in no particular direction except away before he could even breathe properly, and when he asked himself what he was so desperately runnin away from, he began to punch a tree to keep from biting his tongue off.

His hands were always bruised and bloody, but if it kept him from becoming like this too often now, he would chop off his arms, without a moment of hesitation. He almost laughed at the irony that he was so cowardly, even though he had akways been considered pugnacious by the others. But as he felt nearly swept away from the wrath that was clouding his reasoning and sharpening his gaze , feeling his control slipping away at an alarming rate, he nearly seized with fear.

Maybe this time he would learn to stop before someone was punched bloody, or the sound of bones snapping jarred him back to reality, where he would become sick from the white of bone portruding through the skin, at an angle that was in no way natural. However, he doubted it.

Holyshitnakedmen

Mumbling about all the rain, Kyo was spitting with anger at the apparently offensive sky, which had the gall to make his bangs stick to his forehead in an admittedly comical manner. Yuki knew the area well; after all, he spent much of his free time wandering, when he wasn't studying or trying to rouse Shigure into ordering takeout. Having been waited on hand and foot for most of his childhood, his cooking, as well as the similarly preened Shigure, was horrible.

Kyo looked lost. To give him due credit, he always looked a bit lost. Maybe it was being surrounded by the others for a few hours, after so much of his time spent on his own. Either way, he seemed to constantly be in a bout of vertigo, fighting to maintain upright. The other two seemed to at least have an agenda, while the red-haired one was standing upright while the silver haired boy was going through a cycle of tugging on Jui's arms, weaving crowns at a dizzying rate, and harassing Kyo. Admittedly, it did not take much to rile up Kyo. However, instead of being aggressive at the little boy, he seemed more like a wounded animal, sulking and throwing wayward glances at him every now and then, as if he expected Yuki to control them somehow.

After he seemed to calm down a bit, he merely yawned and slumped against Juilaa. Met with a weight almost as much as his, the slightly larger in stature child strained against the weight, before sliding to the ground slowly. Both Kyo and Yuki peered down, as if staring long enough would allow some answer to what was going on.

"Maybe we should get out of the rain," Yuki found himself saying. He didn't look forward to the forty minute hike through the rocky soil and uneven terrain in landslide season, made even weaker by the flash floods. In response, two small heads looked up to the sky. Reilaa stuck his tongue out to catch raindrops, while Juilaa blinked against the drops, as if just noticing that it was raining.

Seeing as the two weren't doing anything, Yuki cocked his head to the side at Kyo as if to say, 'Let's go this way.' Met with a small nod, Yuki figured that Kyo had tired himself out from his run, and the rain pouring down in thick, icy sheets had further depleted his energy. As they got up, the two self-proclaimed cherubs sprung up in a grand display of untangling limbs and offended moans of protest.

"You can't go! We haven't even explained anything~!" Reilaa shouted, in apparent glee. Juilaa's head bobbed in agreement.

"Please! It's too dangerous!" Juilaa agree, and as if in agreement, a bolt of lightning cracked through the sky.

With a heavy sigh, Yuki looked at the pleading faces that met his own eyes.

"We need to get back. Thank you for… everything, but really, we have to get going. Besides, there is nowhere to stay and we can't stay out all night." Eyes brightening, Juilaa pointed over a little ways away to an opening Yuki had seen a million times before.  
"We set up camp!" he exclaimed. Peering through the brush, Yuki saw a structure the size of a toolshed, small and unassuming. Figuring he would spend less time coming along for a moment, he turned back, and gave the small boys a look of resignation, before lifting a hand and bowing his head to get through the passing.

Holyshitnakedmen

While Reilaa was beside himself a bundle of energy, whooping and pushing the vehemently pleading Kyo through the vines that Yuki himself had just walked through, Juilaa himself was a frantic mass of trying to remember everything god had said. She had spoken abstractly, which always meant Reilaa would remember little to none of it.

The two of them had been formed at different points, both created to shoulder the energy the boys themselves couldn't hold. It was a commonly followed practice, but the age the boys had started displacing parts of themselves and the storage of memories placed away to keep from losing all means of living was staggering. The weight was so great it had stunted their growth; one held no ability to deal with social situations, and reacted with rage in an elementary way. The other couldn't keep any deep, meaningful relationships, and ran on autopilot most of the time.

While they themselves needed healing, it couldn't begin until they were mentally mature enough to admit they needed help. And that was never an easy thing. The only way they could make the bare minimum of personal growth in order for the healing to work, they had to become one with the fractured pieces of themselves bundled together.

To say it was a suicide mission, although blunt, would be true. Juilaa and Reilaa were incomplete souls themselves; they had assisted god the past year or so to make sure that all missing pieces of the two boys souls were ready to be received, and when they were, no harm would come to the recipients. Because sometimes the shards splintered, or were infected. That meant the entire psyche had to be amputated; the person was a shell, an incomplete, sickly form of what they could be. Both Reilaa and Juilaa were beyond lucky this hadn't happened to them.

Reilaa was so angry at god sometimes for failing them. Juilaa could feel it sometimes coming off him in waves, jagged, sharp, warped confusion and hopelessness. It sucked the breath right out of him. Truth be told, it made him scared to leave Rei alone. He wasn't sure how far the boy would go in the name of justice or spite or whatever emotion he chose to pay homage to, but Juilaa knew if god hadn't returned at the time he had, things could have soured, the reprecussions and strains felt for generations.

God had to leave for a very long time. Every few eons he had to train a MIdigrai, or the equivalent of a middle world angel. They were sometimes called by the name of the original, Maris. They either brought about a new age of prosperity or deliverance or savior positions to be filled. They revived the hope of the people, righted all wrongs, helped to debase the evil that so often ran rampant. In order to do so, god had to become a human. Then she had to be crucified and reborn, in a metaphorical sense. Only then could she begin to help mold the Maris, usually her child or mentor. All details were picked beforehand, in accordance to the Plan almost as ancient as the Word itself. These times god spent on earth meant a spike in the wretchedness, and a time of contentment and a lull of events followed the Maris' work coming into alignment with the Plan.

The Maris' protégée, also known by the term Hosai, brought the Plan along its course. They had come into position. The last part of the Plan was fixing the pieces that had fallen into disarray during the times of discord. Yuki and Kyo were meant to help bring alignment; they held implemental positions in the work of both the Maris and the Hosai themselves, helping them with the course of the world. It was the job of Reilaa and Juilaa to reemerge themselves with the Cat and Mouse, so that they may grow and be fulfilled as the Plan had stated they would be.

Of course, both Yuki and Kyo were not privy to all of the information. The less they knew the less imperfect the story was. That meant, at the end of time, the more power they had for keeping a perfect alignment. The less pain involved, the better it was for everyone. Unfortunately for Rei and Jui alike, both were seriously blocked in terms of chakra. This meant that all the personal boundaries the both of them had must be broken down to become one with their full selves. They had to be perfectly vulnerable to fix themselves. Being as this was what terrified them the most, Juilaa knew he had his work cut out for him.

Following Reilaa through the opening, they came to the small, inconspicuous tent. It was brown and a flap was partially opened, although no one had gone inside yet. Of course, that was because no one besides himself or Reilaa could get inside. Thankfully, the charms god did were useful.

Moving his way to the front, Juilaa felt along the tines of the tent flap to the piece of enchanted fabric to allow him inside. As he pulled it up, he was surprised to feel the presence of another inside there. Figuring that it was just Reilaa, he pushed inward. Pushing the flap out so as to allow the others to come in, he walked in.

Thankfully, not only the outside of the tent was charmed. A perfectly homey yellow wallpaper, crinkled with age, greeted his face. Juilaa was used to this- after all, this tent had become his home away from home. A few overstuffed couches littered the sunroom, and on the floor was a sandy beige carpet thick and lightened with age. A small dining room lay directly behind; off to the side was a sitting room, and to the front left, an office. His room fed through the sitting room with the great fireplace, and Juilaa stayed to the right of the office. The office itself held a small bedroom, and one of the couches in the great room held a bed. To the right of the dining room was a small, sunny kitchen.

As he motioned behind himself for the other two to sit, he went to get the guests some of the foods he knew he kept in the kitchen, in case there was ever a visitor. Turning out the bend, already carrying the tray, however, was not Reilaa. It was god, hair held back with one of the crowns Reilaa had braided, frilly apron adorned, smile spread so wide Juilaa wondered if her face ever hurt like that.


End file.
